Rebirth
by Raumr
Summary: A year after Eragon left Alagaësia with the elves and Saphira, they have completed the new home of the dragons with the help of the Eldunarì. But new enemies wish to unbalance the peace, and enslave Alagaësia. Will Eragon break the prophecy, and return to save those he loves? Find out in the epic fanmade fifth book of Christopher Paolini's acclaimed book series.


"Stenr rïsa," Eragon said calmly, using his power to lift the last quartz block off the hardened soil and into the place where it fit. After cutting off the spell in his mind, the slab of semi-transparent stone fell into place with a defined _thud._ Eragon muttered more words in the ancient language, and instantaneously the stone fused seamlessly with the surrounding rock.

_ Come pick me up, _Eragon said to Saphira. Eragon felt a sense of recognition, and knew Saphira was going to be there as soon as she could be, but she was on the other side of the fire mountain, and was busy teaching the newly hatched dragons how to hunt.

_ I will be there soon, little one, _Saphira said to Eragon_._

Eragon sat down, exhausted from the year of hard work. He began to think of how his friends were doing in Alagaësia. Eragon thought of Arya and her dragon Firnen. He was saddened by the fact that he had not talked or even seen her for the year that he was gone. He remembered their last words together, and he let loose a tear. He also thought of The Empire and how Nasuada was governing the people. Eragon cogitated on why he hadn't heard from Murtagh and Thorn, Roran or, most of all, Arya. Surely Arya would have contacted Eragon in some way, but she never once sent a message. Murtagh and Thorn said that they would return, but Eragon had not even heard rumors of where Murtagh might be. Eragon felt alone, deserted and abandoned, and he vowed to himself that he would try to contact somebody when he got to his residence.

Glaedr, who was apparently listening to Eragon's thoughts, said; _Do not dwell on the past Eragon, for it will only bring you grief and despair. I promise, once our work here is finished, which it may never be, we can visit Alagaësia._

Eragon felt not only invaded, but weak, because he had not noticed Glaedr's presence. He vowed to himself to work on that, and to prevent anyone from entering his mind. Eragon noticed the truthfulness in Glaedr's words. He may never return to Alagaësia.

Saphira showed up and landed swiftly, but nimbly, next to him. Eragon hopped on the back of Saphira, and onto the saddle that he felt like he made centuries ago. Remembering Brom, his father, brought more tears to his eyes, but he wiped them away as Saphira took off into the open sky. Eragon wanted to see the handiwork of him, the elves that assisted him, and the dragons. They built a Grand Hall that would contain housing for dragon eggs, Eldunarí, dragons, riders and any other people that might wish to join the dragons and their riders. The Grand Hall sat upon the side of a cliff overlooking the rest of the city.

The Grand Hall was made out of pure quartz hardened by magic, and thus didn't have any windows, for during the day, light would pass through the creamy transparent stone, and cast brilliant rainbows on the floor. The entrance was awe-inspiring. Eragon, who built the place to last forever, made the entrance big enough for two dragons Shurikan's size able to walk into the hall abreast with plenty of room to spare. The inside of the hall was as big as any castle in The Empire was, if not bigger. Many various sized caves dotted the hill the hall rested on in case a dragon wanted to live in solitary. A sublime stairway made of white granite lead from the hall to the buildings below.

_ Amazing, is it not, _Eragon said to Saphira.

_ It is, little one, _Saphira said, took aback by the lovely scene.

Eragon inspected the buildings below the hall. None of the buildings were as magnificent as the hall, but they would still make the dwarves and elves cry with envy. The Great Library, built to replace the one Galbatorix desecrated on Vroengard, was made of a fine, pale granite which had streaks of black stone throughout it. The building material was the same for all the building including the public restrooms and bathrooms, and housing for any that would wish to live in this city. These building were connected by a path made out of a random assortment of precious gems, which were native to the many mountains that were abundant throughout the vicinity.

Saphira flew above the clouds, shielding Eragon's view of the city. Eragon looked around, and even though the bitterness of the air stung his skin, he enjoyed the peaceful serenity of being alone with his dragon. Eragon mumbled words in the ancient language, a spell he had only used once. The air began to rush toward Eragon and Saphira, and they found it easier to breath. Eragon could also feel the nip in the air leave until it was a comfortable temperature.

_Fly as high as you can,_ Eragon said.

_With pleasure, _Saphira replied.

As Saphira flew upwards, Eragon saw the curve of the horizon define itself. The only reason Eragon asked Saphira to fly up is because he needed clarification. He needed clarification on whether or not the world was round, and it wasn't a hallucination from being slowly suffocated. Eragon had only been this high when he traveled to Vroengard with Saphira and Glaedr. They were being pushed up by an air current, and Glaedr had to teach Eragon a complex spell in a short time. He had always wondered if what he saw was not real, for if it was real then Alagaësia was only a small part of the world that he lived in. Eragon looked over the side of Saphira to the ground. From where they were, the clouds looked like the land they left only moments ago.

_Can we stay up here forever, _Eragon asked, _it's so peaceful._

_ We can stay up here for as long as you can hold the spell, _Saphira answered.

Eragon could feel his muscles start to ache, and he was getting incredibly tired, but he had the willpower to stay up in the air, so, in that state, he kept the spell going. He felt a brief moment of weightlessness when Saphira surged downward, and only then did he notice how tired he was. Eragon felt like he had not slept for many days and he was equally as hungry.

_Thank you, Saphira, any longer and I may have endangered myself, _Eragon said exhausted, _Could we head back to the elves to eat something and possibly lie down?_

_I need to get back to the other dragons, _Saphira interrupted.

_That is okay, _Eragon replied, _I can eat and rest later, but let's make it quick._

When Saphira breeched the wall of clouds, they were so high in the sky Eragon could see the entire landscape around the city. The city Eragon and the elves, had made was on the side of a fire mountain that was surrounded by other mountains. Eragon thought that at one point, this mountain range must connect with the Beor Mountains. The city was half encircled in mountains with a lake at the foothills. The lake had a long river connected to the Edda River. The distance to the nearest city in the Empire, Hedarth, was a week's travel in boat. Eragon had selected this location because only dragons could ferry people from the lake's shores, up the steep cliffs, and into the city itself. The lake would provide water for the city's residents and ample hunting grounds for the new dragons. Around the lake was a forest that branched off from the north. Eragon assumed that this was a forest that branched off Du Weldenvarden. Eragon dared not explore the eastern side of the mountain, for many rivers of fire flowed off that side, creating, what he would assume, a desolate wasteland.

The area was breathtaking, for it seemed like where every part of the world met. The massive mountains of the Beors and the lush forest of Du Weldenvarden met together in perfect harmony. Even a part of The Empire could be seen in the form of the Edda River. Eragon had picked the best place to raise dragons, and he was proud of it.

Saphira glided down to where the younger dragons were playing around, a clearing surrounded by a dense forest. Abjorn, a muddy colored dragon was nipping at the tail of Harvaldr, an ivory colored dragon. Both were male, wild, about the size of a horse, and had grown to around 200 pounds ever since they hatched a month ago. Laying down several feet away was a female violet hued dragon by the name of Gylla. She was a bit bigger than the other two dragons and also seemed more mature. She had hatched a month before Abjorn and Harvaldr. None of the dragons had yet to learn how to breathe fire. Eragon looked back to Saphira and notice she had grown in the time they were building the city. Saphira was now the size of Thorn, last Eragon saw him, and she put on about 50 pounds. Eragon also noted the bulge in Saphira's stomach. It had been close to a year since Fírnen and her had mated.

Saphira, noticing Eragon's admiration of her, said, _I am becoming quite the dragon, not that I wasn't already the best. Soon, I will be the larger than even Belgabad._

_ In time, _Eragon responded, _when are you due?_

_ Could be anytime, but I feel that it will be sooner rather than later._

_ Oh, and what do you plan on naming it? _Eragon implored inquisitively.

_ Depends, if it wants to name itself, I will allow it, but if it wants a name from me I will also allow that. Other than that, I do not know. But until then, let's focus on the present. It does us no good to think about things that may never happen. _Saphira explained.

Abjorn and Harvaldr hurried over to Saphira and started chasing her let out a small stream of fire over towards their direction. The male dragons jolted upright and waited patiently for Saphira to give them a command. Gylla casually strutted over to Saphira and insisted, _Could you teach me how to hunt now?_

_Of course I can Gylla. Eragon will stay here and teach the boys how to hunt, _Saphira remarked to Gylla.

_But... _Eragon was cut off by Saphira leaping into the air, also severing the connection Eragon and Saphira shared. Eragon tried to reconnect with Saphira, but she would not allow it. Eragon had no choice but to try to teach the little dragons how to hunt. He gathered his thoughts, trying to remember back to when he had to hunt in Carvahall.

_Follow me, and keep quiet, _Eragon said to Harvaldr and Abjorn, connecting to their minds.

Eragon led the way into the nearby forest. Eragon had the forethought to bring some young Snaglí from Vroengard and bring them to repopulate the nearby forests. Over a year of letting them repopulate, a small number of Snaglí were introduced into the native environment. Eragon was looking for a trail of slime that would hint at the location of one of the behemoth snails. Eragon had never needed to track a massive snail, so he did not know what he would do if he did happen across a slime trail. He didn't know how to tell which way the snail was going or even how to kill one if he met up with one.

Eragon reached out to Saphira, but whether she was too far away or was still trying to ignore him, he did not know. Eragon decided to continue on with his hunt. Eragon was angry with Saphira, but knew she was just playing a joke on him. He continued on into the forest. Many of the trees looked like the variant he saw in Du Weldenvarden. The forest was thick with trees and undergrowth, and contained many types of animals, including rabbits, birds, insects, and the occasional deer, but not a single Snaglí had been seen. Eragon thought about killing a deer for the young dragons, but they were so restless that made too much noise to hunt anything with ears. The young dragons would tear down small trees and rip up bushes in their fits of boredom.

_Stop acting like children,_ Eragon snarled at the dragons.

_We are so bored though, Eragon, and besides we are not even hungry, _Abjorn said.

_Even if you are not hungry, I told Saphira I would teach you how to hunt, and if I don't I will have to deal with an angry female dragon. Trust me; it is better for all of us if we do not enrage Saphira. _Eragon said turning to Abjorn and Harvaldr.

_Fine then, lead on, great and mighty hunter,_ Harvaldr said sarcastically.

Eragon was stunned by the way he was treated by these dragons. He thought that either Saphira's attitude towards humans, elves, and dwarves was rubbing off on them, or this was how all wild dragons treated other races. Either way, Eragon decided to be the more mature one, and dismiss it as nothing.

_Besides, _Eragon thought to himself,_ perhaps with age they will mature. I do remember when Saphira was just as vain. She still is sometimes._

Eragon lead on further into the forest. The exertion to keep Saphira and him up in the sky earlier was paying its toll. He was finding it hard to stand up, and he thought about leaving the dragons to hunt and eat an animal for himself. At this rate, he would not be able to stand up within a couple more hours. Eragon thought of a way to gain some power, and he decided to do something that he hated doing. He connected his mind with the surrounding plants, and muttering some words, the trees and plants around Eragon began to wither, and some died. He had felt like he had just died over and over again. He left some life within most of the plants, in hopes that they would grow back soon. Eragon now had the power to continue trekking on, but he didn't know for how long.

After what seemed like half a day, Eragon stumbled upon a trail of florescent green slime. He was tired, and many times he stopped to eat a few plants that he noticed from Alagaësia. He decided to follow to trail to the south, for he had no idea which way the snail went or how fresh it was, and he found it easier to rely on luck instead of his intuition. The dragons by this time were so bored, that they decided trying to bite each other's tails was a good pass time. The action of the dragons created a massive ruckus, and Eragon thought they would scare anything close by away.

_ Quiet! _Eragon hissed furiously, irritated by the dragons' immaturity.

Eragon followed the slime trail, but he also found other tracks around the trail. He did not know what the tracks belonged too, but he felt he had seen them before. He grew uneasy, and the dragons could tell something was wrong, because they too grew silent. Eragon could tell that whoever, or whatever, made the tracks was intelligent, for they moved from bush to bush trying to conceal himself or herself from the Snaglí. Eragon moved with caution, still trying to follow the trail. He hoped that the dragons were learning by example. Harvaldr's head jerked to the side and he sniffed the air. Then, Eragon could hear a dragging sound in the distance, and his enhance hearing could only improve his ability to track it. He could tell that Abjorn could hear it too, for he hunkered down and his tail started to flick. Eragon silently followed the sound until he came to a clearing. The noise had stopped in the clearing, and Eragon had noticed that the trail of slime and mysterious tracks also leaded into the clearing. Eragon was worried. He had not encountered anything dangerous to him, but he couldn't help but feel strange. Eragon, now sweating, was glad he had remembered to bring Brisingr, but he also left the Eldunarí at the hall to rest. Eragon could not bring himself to look into the clearing. He tried to convince himself that it was just a wolf. Eragon finally gathered his wits, and he peered between two bushes into the clearing.

"Barzul!" Eragon cursed, quietly.

In the center of the clearing were two Ra'zac, shrouded in deep black robes, chewing on a Snaglí carcass. They both carried a sword that looked to be made of bone. Eragon felt like he had been punched in the stomach, for all the air in his lungs was gone and he couldn't inhale out of sheer terror of the Ra'zac. He reached his mind out to Saphira, but she still would not reveal herself. Eragon knew he could not face the two Ra'zac alone, but he also couldn't run away because he was to close and he would draw their attention. Eragon connected minds with Abjorn and Harvaldr, and told them to remain motionless and to not make any noise. Eragon unsheathed Brisingr out of its scabbard as silently as he could. He did not know what to do. Even back in Helgrind, fighting two Ra'zac had been difficult and Eragon had help from Roran and Saphira, and now he had been walking for most of the day. He was tired he couldn't deny it, but Eragon felt the need to kill these abominations. Then again, he thought, he had fought them using an enchanted wooden pole, and there were two Lethrblaka assisting the Ra'zac. Eragon thought it over in his head many times until he decided on what he was going to do. Eragon was going to test his luck, and engage the Ra'zac.

Eragon muttered words in the ancient language, and instantaneously the dragons and he became invisible. Eragon did not bring the Eldunarí along with him so he used his own power to cast the spells. Eragon jumped over the bushes and landed swiftly and quietly on the outskirts of the clearing. He moved behind the Ra'zac, so they wouldn't see his footsteps. Eragon approached the nearest Ra'zac and raised Brisingr over his head. In one swift motion he brought his blue blade down upon the beast's chest. Eragon felt bone break while he took his spell of invisibility off himself. He looked to see the carnage he had done to the foul Ra'zac's body. The Ra'zac lay upon the cracked shell of the Snaglí it desecrated. Eragon's sword positioned itself inside the dented chest of the Ra'zac, stained with the blood of the beast. The Ra'zac twitched, and Eragon knew the foul thing was not dead but immobilized. Eragon whipped around to meet the sword of the other Ra'zac, but instead the Ra'zac was standing a distance away, clicking its beak-like mouth. The Ra'zac was cackling at Eragon, and was nearly rolling over in its fit.

"What are you laughing at? Your friend is dead and soon you will be too," Eragon barked furiously.

The Ra'zac stopped, and it seemed as if the entire forest was silenced. For a few moments the Ra'zac remained still and silent, as though if he was searching for the proper words. Finally, the Ra'zac stated in a broken version of Eragon's language, "I know you. You killed the last remaining of my kind in Alagaësia. Curse you, Shadeslayer. Our kind will soon feast upon the flesh and bones of your loved ones. I can't kill you, for _he_ wants you."

Eragon heard the words "Waise heill," mumbled behind him and he whipped around. Eragon was meet with a healed Ra'zac, holding its bone sword. The creature drew its sword back, and before Eragon could raise his arm, it stabbed Eragon through the stomach. Pain seared throughout Eragon's body. He could tell that the sword had been poisoned because his limbs were going limp and he was having difficulty breathing. Eragon fell the ground, gasping for air. The closest Ra'zac picked him up and looked at him with its tar colored eyes, opened its bird like mouth, and emitted a harsh speaking of the human language.

"We are amassing an army, Shadeslayer. _He _has taught our kind the language and soon we shall raise your kind like cattle. Be prepared, for your day of judgment will soon be upon us."

Both Ra'zac bounded off into the surrounding forest, leaving him to the elements. Eragon's vision faded and the last thing he heard was a dragon's roar in the distance.


End file.
